


The Basketballer, The Frisbee player and The Dork.

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, Fluff and Angst, Jonah needs a hug, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective T. J., Tjyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Cyrus Goodman had a problem. A problem that he thought would resolve itself over time, but now he had two guys crushing on him, he had crushes on both boys but what was he going to do? What if he couldn't choose between Basketball Captain T. J. Kippen and Ultimate Frisbee player Jonah Beck.





	1. Meet the boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fic 'We Both Have Stuff' written by NevaehElizabeth, and it's their fault that i now ship TJyrus.

The young middle Schooler hoped that by getting the two other boys to spend time together that maybe they'd at least get on and it wouldn't hurt as much when he was forced to pick between the two, but he wasn't expecting what actually happened.

First there's the boy in question, Cyrus Goodman, an adorable yet awkward 13 year old boy, who up until now had, had a crush on his best friends boyfriend, but after meeting another boy he began to have feelings for them too, but he still had lingering feelings for his friends now ex-boyfriend.

Next there's Jonah Beck, an oblivious dimpled, athletic 13 year old, he was on the Ultimate Frisbee team, the Space Otters, who had been friends with Cyrus for a while now. He originally wanted to and did for a while date one of Cyrus' best friends Andi, but that changed once Walker Brodsky came on the scene, he knew he'd lost his girlfriend and he was ok with that, he'd accepted that. But that didn't matter as during Jonah's time and the GHC, he came to terms with his own bisexuality through his ever growing crush on the the other boy.

Then there's T. J. Kippen, the tall, strong, stubborn but soft 14 year old basketball player, he got to know Cyrus, almost by accident and from that moment on the swings the two became fast friends, T. J. helping Cyrus check things off his list of things he couldn't do and Cyrus helped T. J. come to terms with his Dyscalculia.

Now the basketball player had seen the Ultimate Frisbee player at his most vulnerable, the elder boy had rushed to get help, from Cyrus' therapist father, as the younger struggled to breathe through his first panic attack.


	2. 3 hanging out. 2 bonding

After finding notes in their lockers, both Jonah and T. J. headed to the swings, which is where they had been instructed to meet the writer of the notes.

"T. J. what are you doing here?" Jonah asked.

"Waiting for Cyrus what are you doing here?" T. J. responded.

Before Jonah had the chance to respond, Cyrus arrived at the swings.

"good your both here" Cyrus said happily.

"what's going on Cy-Guy?" Jonah asked, still as clueless as usual. 

"i just wanted us all to hang out, i thought it would be fun, the boys, just hanging out" Cyrus responded, gesturing to the three of them flamboyantly.

The two others agreed and the three boys sat at the swings, just hanging out, they were all making small talk. mostly about school, until Cyrus brought up Jonah's ultimate Frisbee practice, which of course caused the smaller boy to light up and start talking about the sport he was so fond of. Both of the boys seemed to be getting on, having their athleticism in common, despite playing different sports, this made Cyrus happy despite the fact that he didn't really understand what the two were talking about.

All was going well until Andi and Buffy approached the three boys. Both the girls, demanding that they have their best friend for a while as the three had things they needed to talk about.

"it's ok Underdog, go with them, we'll go home and see you tomorrow" T. J. said.

"NO!" Cyrus replied rather abruptly.

"i mean, you guys stay, hang out with one another, i want all of you to be friends" he continued, trying to compose himself.

"ok Cy-Guy" Jonah responded smiling. Although you could see the slight fear and anxiety in his eyes, he didn't know how to feel about being left alone with the tall basketball player, knowing full well the other boy had a crush on Cyrus too. T. J. nodded his head, he was ready to agree with whatever Cyrus said.

With that said, the young Jewish boy was dragged away by his best friend, turning back to wave at the other boys, leaving the two boys, by the swings.

"Well now it's just the two of us" T. J. said.

"i-i can go, i can go h-home if you want, you don't have to put up with me now Cyrus isn't here" Jonah stammered slightly.

T. J. placed his hand on the other boys shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Hey, dude, no one's just putting up with you, you seem pretty cool, are you ok man?" T. J. asked, soothingly.

"i-i ummm i don't, no, no, i'm not ok, i'm sorry" the shorter boy sniffled lightly, tears starting to form in his emerald green eyes.

"you wanna talk about it?" T. J. asked sitting on a nearby rock and he patted the space next to him, inviting Jonah to sit next to him.


	3. Jonah's crying, T.J's thinking,

Jonah didn't know how to respond, his 'romantic rival' if you wanted to call them that, was offering him comfort.

T. j. wanted to get on with Cyrus' friends, but he also knew that Jonah liked Cyrus too but that didn't stop him from wanting to make sure the younger boy was ok.

"I-i'm not even going to try with Cyrus, it happened with Andi, it will happen again, the odds are stacked against me, i won't try to stop you from asking him out, if that's what you want to do" Jonah babbled, gracelessly flopping onto the space next to T. J.

"Dude what are you talking about? you're cool, from my understanding you're The Jonah Beck" T. J. stated, flailing his arms around in a dramatic fashion, illustrating the infamy that he possessed as most people in their town had at least heard of Jonah Beck, his reputation did proceed him. 

"T. J. have you seen yourself, Cyrus would be crazy not to pick you" Jonah sighed, recognising that he had no chance with anyone, he figured that he would just be alone cause no one wanted to be with someone as anxious or someone who has inconsistent, ever fluctuating emotions at all times.

"What do you mean? i was a jerk" T. J. tilting his head slightly like a confused puppy.

"You, you're cool, popular, you're not a jerk people need to know the real you and you're well, you know, you should know anyways that you are like ridiculously hot" Jonah rambled. Blushing slightly as he realised what he had just said, he had just admitted that he found the guy that in all cliche movies and shows he should hate, was attractive, which Hell even he realised this and in some respects that whilst he liked Cyrus just as T. J. did he had to admit he was a little jealous that Cyrus got to have T. J.'s strong muscular arms wrapped around him and his deep forest green eye's gazing upon him. He wanted that, he wanted someone to look at him the way T. J. looked at Cyrus.

Jonah now knowing what he'd said, he made to leave, starting to get up, furiously swiping at his eyes as he did so,irritating his eyes that were now welling up with more tears.

"hey, it's ok man, seriously don't cry" T. J. tries to soothe. He quickly and carefully wraps an arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

Almost reflexively Jonah curled into T. J.'s embrace, his head resting in the crook of T. J.'s neck whilst leaning his side into the elder boy's chest. T. J. just held the shorter boy in his arms. T. J. noticed that Jonah had nestled himself into him and he wasn't mad at him, not that he would ever begrudge the younger comfort in his anxious state and with that he held him closer, taking in the warmth of the other boy and offered him the comfort that he knew he could provide.

It was in this moment that, when he was holding Jonah and thinking about Cyrus that he knew that he really enjoyed the feel of both boys in his arms not just one of them. He needed to discuss this revelation with the other two boys in question.

Cyrus now wasn't the only one that had problems with having feelings for two different boys. The boys really did need to talk to each other now, as this problem now could end in either a mess or with enough love to go around, the three could be happy together but only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure about this chapter so any feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
